


Fanart for "Cannot be containted in Words"

by unvb



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Photography, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvb/pseuds/unvb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crime syndicate head Erik Lehnsherr travels to London on business, where he meets Oxford student Charles Xavier. Their liaison spawns into a years long transatlantic affair, kept apart by Erik's work and Charles' studies, which Erik chronicles in photographs. When distance ceases to be an issue after four long years, the overlap between Charles' past and Erik's work create a whole new set of complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for "Cannot be containted in Words"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avictoriangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/gifts), [wallhaditcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cannot be Contained in Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956780) by [wallhaditcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/pseuds/wallhaditcoming). 



[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I read this brilliant fic so many times and I love those lovely photos avictotiangirl made, it's inspired me a lot so I cant help myself draw this pic for you guys *hug*


End file.
